This project will (1) develop a coordinated dissemination plan to provide state-of-the-art information and methods concerning the best drug abuse prevention approaches, (2) install an Internet file-server to increase National Health Promotion Associates (NHPA) capacity for web hosting, sending and receiving e-mail, sending and receiving electronic files, archiving and storing electronic data files for later analysis, (3) revise, refine, and expand PreventionNet website to increase the appeal and attractiveness of the website through the use of state-of-the-art graphics as well as to its increase functionality and interactivity, (4) revise and refine the newsletter so that it is an integrated component to the PreventionNet website-the newsletter will function as an alternative source of information concerning research-based prevention for individuals who have access to the Internet as well as for those individuals who either do not have read access to the Internet or who prefer to receive information concerning prevention via a newsletter format, (5) purchase, install, and develop an automated 800 telephone system that will consist of a simplified voice mail system, which will be used to support the website and newsletter, (6) promote lthe website and newsletter through a variety of approaches including other prevention-related websites, e-mail, publications, conferences, and direct mail, (7) evaluate the integrated dissemination mechanism by determining the effectiveness of the website and newsletter as dissemination mechanisms for promoting awareness, adoption, and implementation of research-based drug abuse prevention programs, and (8) analyze the data from the archival dataset provided by Tanglewood research as well as that collected from the NHPA website and newsletter to help determine the impact of the Phase II dissemination effort.